Dragon Ball Animeverse: Vegeta Gaiden
by FireMonkeyDragon
Summary: When 4 saiyans were warped to different anime universes for training, Vegeta found himself in the world of Naruto. How will the arrogant Saiyan prince deal with a world filled with Shinobi? Takes place sometime before the Pain battle.


**A/N: Hi everyone, InfernoSaiyan here, this is a series with Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks all warping into different universes, fair warning chapter 1 of each of the stories will be the same so if you read my other stories relating to this series you can skip chapter one. I will be doing Q/A at the start of most updated chapters. Please Read and Review! ENJOY!**

 _One month after Goku and the Z fighters defeated the resurrected space tyrant known as Frieza, the Earth has been at peace. But unfortunately for some of the fighters it was kinda boring since they now have civilian like lives._

Capsule Corp, Tuesday 10:15am

A fist smashed through the core of a drone, a foot crushed another onto the ground, the figure then did a triple backflip to retreat. _"I'll never get stronger by just breaking metal scraps"_ Vegeta complained to himself, _"I wonder what Kakarot is doing these days."_ The drones rushed at the saiyan prince, **"GALICK GUN"** Vegeta prepared his signature attack **"FIRE!"** A purple beam of pure energy rushed at the drones incinerating every single one.

Somewhere around North City, Tuesday 10:30am

2 white streaks sped across the skies, "Hey Goten you bored?" asked the purple-haired half saiyan

"Yeah, ever since Lord Beerus came to our world nothing interesting has happened," replied the spiky haired Goku clone.

"What about that time when the Frieza guy came to Earth?" asked the lavender-haired saiyan,

"I dunno, BUT I WANTED TO FIGHT HIM! OR AT LEAST SEE HIM!" shouted Goten

"YEAH!" cried Trunks

Mt Paozu, Tuesday 10:45 am

A spiky-haired full blooded saiyan flew around the skies of Mt Paozu looking for a good spot to hunt for fish. As he passed over a giant lake he descended onto a cliff side facing the river, "This looks like a good spot," Goku said to himself. The saiyan than stripped into his underwear and jumped into the dead center of the lake. 5 minutes later, he came out with a 10 meter long fish, flew back to the cliff and got dressed into his famous orange and blue gi.

As Goku was flying back to his house, he noticed a figure rushing towards him surrounded by white aura. _I wonder what Vegeta wants now?_ He thought to himself. "KAKAROT" shouted Vegeta, this made Goku flinch and almost drop his fish. "Yeah Vegeta what do you want?" asked Goku

"WE NEED TO TALK!"

"Now? But it's almost lunch,"

"Ok fine, finish your lunch then get the brats and we'll meet at the lookout" once the saiyan prince finished that sentence, he flew off back to CC.

"Um…ok" replied the orange clad saiyan.

Kami's Lookout, 1:30 pm

The four saiyans arrived at the lookout to talk about _'something'_.

"So Vegeta what's the big talk you were talking about?" asked Goku,

"First things first Kakarot, where's Gohan?" replied Vegeta,

"Big Brother is with Videl looking after Pan," Goten cried out,

"And also Chi Chi wouldn't let me take him," muttered Goku,

"Never mind all that. Now since the Earth is at peace and it is a giant bore I thought of a perfect way to train ourselves!" explained the saiyan prince.

"REALLY!? WHAT IS IT?!" the others shouted out,

"Well we should ask Lord Beerus and Whis to send us to a different universe so we can train there!" Vegeta yelled out.

"RIGHT!" the others called out.

Planet Beerus, unknown time, and 2 strawberry sundaes later

"So you want me to send you to another universe to train?" asked Beerus curiously,

"Now that favor I haven't heard for 650,000 years," commented Whis,

"Mister Whis, we did give you both a giant strawberry sundae for at least one favor," replied Goku,

"Fine fine," Beerus sighed "You do realize you won't be able to come back for a minimum of 6 months right?"

"WHAT!?" the saiyans shouted.

"There's a catch for everything you know," Whis

"No, we made up our minds we're going," the saiyan prince blurted,

"We can only send one person from this universe into another universe," Beerus calmly stated while scratching his ears.

A small hand waved around behind Goku "Excuse me Lord Beerus Sir, I don't get it," Goten nervously responded

"Whis you're betting at explaining things so you go ahead," Beerus stated

"All right then," Whis agreed while waking two steps forward, "What Lord Beerus was saying is that, yes we can send all of you to different universes at the same time, just 2 people can't be in the same universe otherwise it would be too unbalanced."

"Ok I think we get it now," admitted Goku

Whis then signaled the 4 saiyans to follow him and Beerus to a grassy hill, "Ok from here you each will go into another universe that is leveled with your skill. And you will go in this order, Goku then Goten then Vegeta and finally Trunks," the God of Destruction 'meowed'. Whis then double tapped his staff on the ground and an orange galaxy-looking void popped up on the hill, "I wish you saiyans luck," Whis and Beerus stated at the same time.

"Do you three have your senzu beans?" asked Goku,

"Yes Kakarot,"

"Yep!"

"Uh huh!"

"Ok then onwards!" shouted Goku.

The 4 saiyans each jumped in, in the same order that the God of Destruction told them to go in. Without any notice a green portal popped up around 50 meters ahead of them, "Well I guess this one's mine, I'll see you guys in 6 months!" announced the spiky-haired saiyan as he waved at them, while flying into the teleporter.

"Have fun Kakarot,"

"Bye Goku,"

"See ya Daddy,"

Another void popped up but this time it was blue, "Hey Goten, this one's yours," encouraged Trunks, "Just go on Goten, 6 months isn't that long," informed the saiyan prince.

"I guess you're right, well, bye guys!" yelled the mini Goku-clone. As soon as Goten entered his designated teleporter, 2 more appeared in front of Vegeta and Trunks, one was yellow, and the other was red. Vegeta took the yellow one while Trunks took the red. The saiyans are about to embark on a new journey, a new adventure, meet new people, face new dangers, possibly eat new food, and fight new opponents. This is the Dragon Ball Animeverse Saga.

 **A/N: Vegeta's solo training adventure has started, will he be able to adapt to his new life for the next 6 months? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL AV!**


End file.
